


Dutch Braid

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex braids Jo's hair while she's in labor.





	Dutch Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo had never been in so much pain. She didn't think it was even possible to feel this much pain. Labor was truly the worst pain ever. The worse part was that Alex wasn't there yet. He was in a surgery. Instead Meredith was with her. Meredith was actually being nice to her. She had gotten Jo ice chips. Also, was helping Jo walk. Not once did she make fun of Jo or make a mean comment towards her. 

"Good job Jo." Meredith tells her after a painful contraction then puts a cold rag on her forehead.

"Why are you being nice?" Jo asks while trying to catch her breath.

"Because I know how painful labor is. Also, Alex should be here any second now." Meredith informs her. 

"Good." 

A few minutes later Alec comes running in. He goes right to her and hugs her. "You doing okay?" 

"It hurts so freaking much." Jo answers. 

He tucks her hair behind her ear. "Come on. Sit down and I'll Dutch braid your hair."

"You can do that?" Alex had always loved playing with Jo's hair, but he had never braided it. 

"Yup. Come on." 

She obeys him. After ten minutes he has her hair done. "I'm impressed." 

He starts to rub her back. "You shouldn't be. I'm a man of many talents."

Jo laughs. She could do this. She could give birth as long as she has Alex with her.


End file.
